The present invention relates generally to a sleeve bearing comprising two thrust-bearing parts, wherein one thrust-bearing part surrounds the other. The two thrust-bearing parts extend essentially parallel to one axis and are braced against each other by a resilient member made of rubber elastic material. The resilient member defines at least one pair of fluid-filled chambers, wherein the chambers are connected by at least one damping opening and are arranged so that they diametrically oppose one another. The chambers are bounded in the axial direction on both sides by end walls, which are elastically deformable in one partial area.
A sleeve bearing with hydraulic damping is disclosed by the European Patent Office application 0 009 120. It comprises a number of pairs of fluid-filled chambers, wherein the chambers are arranged on mutually opposing sides of a plane through the axis of the bearing and one behind another along the direction of the axis. The chambers are in fluid communication with one another through damping openings, which are independent of one another. In this manner, vibrations which are introduced at right angles to the axis and vibrations which are introduced parallel to the axis are able to be damped effectively. However, manufacturing such a sleeve bearing entails a considerable expenditure.